


Surrender the Night

by attackonkoneko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, i wish they were canon, idk they are so cute, if you know what i mean, lol maybe in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonkoneko/pseuds/attackonkoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks that he can never be with Eren, but when the brunette comes to his office late at night, what will the lance corporal do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp.

Being a lance corporal was not something Levi enjoyed being for the paper work. But he had papers to sign and evaluations of soldiers to look over, and Erwin trusted him with this, so he would do his best. He hated the bureaucratic part of the job, but as long as he could slice up some titans ever once in a while, he could deal with it.

It was late night, and he wanted to go to his bed chambers already, but he still had so many forms to fill out. He missed having his squad around. Petra, who would bring him tea when he was tired from work. Erd and Gunther, who would offer to help. Oluo, who would bite his tongue on purpose to be silent, and let him work in peace. Now they were all gone. His heart ached, thinking about them all.

Then his heart started aching for another reason. They weren't all gone, after all. He still had that brat... he still had Eren. His relief when he had saved him from the female titan had been indescribable. Seeing him alright, and holding him again, had felt better than anything he could remember. He still had one of his squad members. He still had Eren.

As a lance corporal, he shouldn't think so, but he had realized that he really liked Eren. His eyes burning with such passion, and his voice, so innocent but strong. Levi Rivaille desired him, even though he shouldn't.

Thinking about him made it hard to work. He put aside his pencil and sighed, thinking about his Eren.

His... Eren? Since when did he think about him like that?

Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glared at the door. 

"Who is it?" he snapped. It was late.

Eren had been trying to work up his nerve all day. When the time finally arrived that evening and he knew he had his window of opportunity, he had almost lost all of his courage. Almost. But he had managed to lift a quivering hand towards that door and when he heard his Heichou's voice, found he was even able to open it, albeit slowly.

"Good evening, H-Heichou," he said with a small smile and tray in hand, carrying a kettle of tea and a cup. "I thought maybe you'd like some tea."

While he knew it would never replace Petra's special brew, he had hoped the gesture might bring Levi some comfort. It wasn't the only reason he was there though, there was something on his mind he had been meaning to share. Feelings that he hadn't been fully aware of until they had lost so many people. While he couldn't picture someone was powerful as Levi being interested in someone like him, he had to be honest with him, he couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

Levi blinked. He hadn't had tea in a long time, and having Eren, of all people, bring it to him... 

He maintained his calm mask, even as he felt his heart beat.

"It's night, not evening," he corrected the brunette. "And fine, you can come in." He watched the boy nervous approach him, and discreetly licked his lips.

Eren was an attractive boy. He had such youthful hair, but it looked good, not bratty on him. It was hard to imagine that he was friends with someone like Armin, who had a bowl cut. Eren was good looking, the black haired lance corporal thought. 

Darkly, he added, better looking than what was good for him.

Eren nodded his head quickly, heart racing when Levi allowed him in, cheeks turning a faint red as he carried the tray over to him and set it down. Just being near Levi like this made him so happy, it was easy to forget about, at least for a while, all of the troubles of the world. When he could bring himself to look into those eyes of his, so intense, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

"There's...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Heicho. It looks like you're busy with all of this paperwork though... If now is a bad time, it can wait." 

He wasn't sure he had the courage anymore anyway, every time he looked at his corporal, he felt so weak in his knees he thought he might just fall to the floor. There was no way Levi would ever interested in a person like him.

Eren was oddly considerate, Levi thought. For a half-titan, he really proved that he was very much human, in this endearing way. 

Levi took the tea offered. Whatever could the brunette have to say? The lance corporal hadn't given him anything to report, lately, but he didn't want to turn down the company, and the chance to stare at the almost beautiful boy.

For he was beautiful. Not in the conventional, girly way, but he wasn't overly built, and he had such light colored, sparkling eyes, it was hard to use another word to describe him.

"Talk," Levi said. "The paperwork is dull as hell, it can wait."

He leaned back into his chair, curious to hear what the boy had to say. Holding up the tea cup, he decided to have a taste. His eyes nearly widened as he tasted it - there was just enough milk and honey mixed into it, just the right amount, for him to love it. Almost, if not surely, better than Petra's.

Eren was filled with hidden talents, Levi thought, as he drank more of the perfect tea.

Eren was so glad to see Levi sipping the tea he had made him, he had worried that he hadn't made it right and it wouldn't appeal to him. A bit of his courage returned with that thought, heart beat still racing within his chest, face warm. Even if Levi didn't feel the same way about him as he did for him, he wanted him to know just how much he loved him and that no matter what he would always be there for him, in whatever way he was needed.

Perhaps it was inappropriate, Levi was older than him and in a higher ranking position, but Eren didn't care about any of that. He couldn't deny what his heart felt for him, love was boundless, it couldn't be so easily restricted. He loved Lance Corporal Levi, he did, more than anything.

"I've been... I've been thinking about you a lot," Eren began, taking in a deep breath, hands trembling at his sides as he stared down at his feet. "When...when I was taken by the female titan, all I could focus on was how...how worried I was that I would never see you again," he paused briefly to look up at Levi's face, trying to read the emotion in his eyes before he continued.

Levi was moved. His squad had died, and he still felt the guilt for them. But hearing Eren's sincerity, knowing that someone didn't blame Levi made him happier than he could possibly express. If Eren could think so highly of him... then maybe, he didn't have to feel the guilt anymore.

He nodded, numb and silent, for Eren to go on. He needed to hear all of it now, even though just those words had made his heart beat faster. Even though he was older, he had never felt like this before.

Eren took another deep breath, hands fisted as he tried to keep them steady and he struggled to keep looking into his Corporal's eyes but he felt he needed to, he needed Levi to know he meant every word he was about to say. If only he weren't so captivated by how handsome he was, it would have made things so much easier.

"It made me realize something, all this time, what I really felt for you," he focused on that, on the emotion so strong in his heart, and he found the will to say the words. "It made me realize that I... I'm in love with you, Heichou!" 

The confession took Levi by surprise. He had admired this young boy from afar, he had seen him transform, he had seen him weak and he had seen him strong. Levi had thought so much about Eren, his Eren, his beautiful boy with his stunning eyes and powerful resolve. But he had never expected to hear such words leave his lips.

Levi stood up, glowering at Eren as he walked around the desk and stopped right in front of the boy. They looked intently at each other, and the boy blushed as the earnest virgin he was.

"In love with me, are you, Eren?" he asked, rolling the young squad member's name of his tongue hotly.

Reaching out his hand, he cupped Eren's cheek. "Hm. What do you think I should do with that?"

His heart skipped a beat as he felt Levi's hand against his cheek. Standing so close to him left him with butterflies in his stomach and his words made him ache. Young and naive, never having such feelings for anyone before, he was at a loss by the words at first. He went with what came to him first, following along with the love he felt for him. The answer was simple to him suddenly.

"Anything," he answered honestly. "A-anything you want... You can do anything you want with my feelings or...or I-I'll do anything you want, Heichou. I'd do anything for you," he was trying not to stammer, nervous now, but he meant everything that he said.

Levi smirked, indulging in the attention lavished against him. He caressed the smooth skin gently.

"Luckily for you," he said. "I'm in love with you too. And I am going to take you up on that offer." 

Suddenly, he pulled Eren down for a kiss, smashing their lips together and letting their tongues dance. He swallowed Eren's breath and made him his, kissing the boy breathless. His hands were on the back of Eren's back, holding him close, as they kissed. Tasting such innocence, such devotion, was nothing but divine.

Eren's eyes widened briefly but then the kiss swept him away. He loved him, did Levi really say that he loved him? It seemed to good to be true, like a dream. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. His hands moved to Levi's shoulders and he tried to kiss him back, but he was inexperienced and nervous. It felt so good, he moaned into the kiss, and although he was embarrassed by it, he just couldn't hold it back.

Levi broke the kiss, letting the boy breathe, as he started to strip him down. There was a couch in the office, and that would do. He needed Eren now, there was no denying that.

The straps were easily discarded, and Levi opened the shirt on Eren easily. He ran his hand over the toned abdomen, and put his knee between Eren's thighs, feeling the erection strain against his pants.

"Hm, you really do want me," he said confidently. He rubbed his knee against Eren's erection again. "Strip of the rest of your clothes and lie on the couch. That's an order." But though he sounded controlling, his voice was filled with a tenderness he rarely used, reserved for Eren's sake.

"H-Heichou..." Eren gasped for air as their lips parted and he moaned eagerly just by the feel of his leg against his erection, even with the fabric in the way.

Face flushed, he couldn't believe this was really happening, that his first time would really be with Levi and although embarrassed he wanted him so much, had thought of being with him so many times. Hearing his order made him throb and he shuddered. 

"Y-you really...want to...right here?" even as he questioned him, he began to undo his pants, not wanting to refuse an order from his Corporal. 

Levi grabbed Eren's hair harshly, and pulled him down.

"Yes. Here. Is that a problem?" he asked, voice husky. His own erection wanted to be released, and he had no time to deal with a teenager's second thoughts. If they were in love, it shouldn't be a problem.

Eren took in a slow breath, trembling under his gaze. Pleasing Levi, making him happy, that was his only concern. If he really wanted him right there, right now, he would follow every order given. He did love him, after all, and this was the type of thing people did when they were in love, wasn't it?

"No problem, none at all..." he said softly. "I want you too, more than anything..." slipping free of the rest of his clothes, he worried the other man wouldn't find his body attractive.

It made Levi happy to hear the compliance, but seeing that naked body made him more pleased. Slender, and strong, with tanned skin just a shade darker than Levi's. The boy was sexier than he seemed to realize. 

The lance corporal kissed him again, and started to suck on his neck, leaving marks of possession as he pushed Eren towards the sofa. He shoved at Eren's shoulders to make him fall down, and then he pinned him to the couch, leaning over him and kissing his neck. 

He drew moans of pleasure from the boy, and the moans fuelled his own lust. He got off the couch only to strip down, but decided to give Eren a show, for being such a good boy. Smirking, he started to take off his clothing, piece by piece to show his own skin.

Eren was mesmerized by everything about Levi, had always thought of him as attractive, but he felt unprepared as his eyes gazed over firm muscles as Levi teased him by stripping slowly. His body felt hot and he ached for something but he wasn't even sure exactly of what it was. As each article of clothing was removed, his heart beat faster and that ache became stronger.

"Heichou...you're so..." beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, he couldn't settle on a word that would do him justice, he felt like his breath had been taken away. When Levi's erection was finally freed, he almost had to turn away, the sight making his heart leap and his face feel hot. "Wow," he breathed, amazed by the size.

Watching Eren's adoration made the lance on the lance corporal stand stronger. He advanced on the boy again, confident in his smirk. He knew how he fine he looked.

Pushing Eren back down, his hands roamed over the tanned skin, his mouth flickered kisses over Eren's chest. He bit a nipple, made the brunette moan for more. His hand worked around the firm member of Eren, and he started to move his hand up and down, jerking the boy off at a pace just perfect for a simple release of pleasure.

He would make use of this teenage body, and make Eren come multiple times tonight.

Eren moaned with each touch and a soft gasp followed as Levi's hand wrapped around his own member, already hard and longing for release just by seeing him strip. 

"Heichou...!" he groaned. 

His hips involuntarily rose against his touch, it felt so amazing, he thought he'd never get enough. He had no idea how much pleasure his Corporal planned on showing him that night. His hands lay against the couch he was spread out upon and his nails dug into the fabric. Rubbing up and down on his cock with such smooth gestures, so perfect and quick, Eren lost himself quickly, crying out as he came, his whole body quaking. He was much too inexperienced and Levi was far too good even with just his hand.

"Heichou..." he panted, heart fast and strong in his chest. "I'm sorry... I came too quick..." 

"If I hadn't wanted you to come, I wouldn't have jerked you off," Levi assured him. But when he looked at the mess of sperm on his hand left by Eren, he made a face. Bringing up his hand to Eren's face, he said, with dead serious eyes; "Clean it."

His member stirred at the very implication. He liked things clean. Sex in particular.

Eren's eyes widen and he gasped, the fading blush on his face returned immediately. "If...if that's what you want, then..." 

He swallowed harshly before leaning forward. Hesitant at first, his tongue slipped out slowly and he began to lick the off mess he had made. He lapped slowly, up along Levi's palm and over the tips of his fingers. Taking one between his lips, he sucked on it softly, making sure he was thorough. He was so embarrassed, but driven by the strong desire he had to make the other man happy.

"Good boy," Levi cooed when his hand was free of spunk. He caressed that soft skin on Eren's cheek again, and gave him a kiss as a reward. Watching the ordeal had made his cock ache, but he wanted to release not on the couch, but deep inside of Eren's hole.  
  
Levi reached for lube, and found a bottle suitable for their needs.

"Do you know what happens next?" he asked, seated between Eren's spread legs. He unscrewed the cork, and looked up, hotly, as his young lover.

Eren watched Levi with both interest and confusion. He had heard certain things, it was hard not to growing up around so many boys who spoke of such activities. But he was uncertain, lacked the details, and he gulped once again as he stared back at Levi nervously. But he did trust him and he so badly just wanted to be with him.

"I have... I've heard...a little bit about how this works..." he bit his bottom lip as he gathered his thoughts. "A-are you really going to...to put it inside of me?" it didn't seem possible that he'd be able to fit, he was much too big, wasn't he?

Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's hot stomach.

"That's right," he said, coating two fingers with the lubrication. "But it's not like I'll hurt you." After that beating the court, he had vowed to himself to never hurt Eren like that, not if he could help it. Eren was too special, to precious, to deserve that treatment. After being forced to do that, he hadn't spoken to Erwin for weeks.

Spreading Eren's legs further, Levi lifted the boy's hips and found his magical cave. He pushed a lubed finger against the opening, and stared into Eren's eyes, into his soul, as he inserted it.

“I trust you," Eren nodded and took a small breath of air. "I know you wouldn't..." he believed in him, trusted him with his entire being.  
  
When he felt the first finger invade him, he gasped. It slid in easily and it didn't hurt at all. The sensation was completely new, having never been touched there, and he moaned. Everything Levi did was so much better than any fantasy he had ever had. "Heichou... Please..."

"Please what?" Levi teased, pushing his finger further in as he watched the boy squirm. Prettier than a picture, with his cheeks flushed like that, Levi thought of his love was true.

He loved how the hole clenched around his finger. He imagined that very soon, it would tighten around his erection. The eroticism of it made him start to push the finger in and out, waiting for the response.

And respond, Eren did, moaning again, head thrown back as his finger pushed in and out. He felt almost ashamed to say it, to be reduced to begging like this, but he needed him, just as much as air, he thought. He wanted to feel Levi in every way possible, wholly and totally connected with him. Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul...

"Please... I want you...need you..." he stared back at his corporal with both lust and love.

Licking his lips, Levi withdrew the finger. The time for preparation was over. He needed to be inside of Eren, owning him, like the boy wanted to be owned. So he put his lance against the opening, and pushed himself inside, sliding his large member into Eren's hot cave.

He moaned, as he felt it envelope him. Eren felt amazing.

"Ah, Heichou!”

 Eren cried out as he was filled to the brim. Levi's cock was so hot and thick inside of him, he had never felt anything so incredible before. His eyes began to water, body and heart overwhelmed with sensation. He was with Levi, they were really together and he was happy, happier than he ever thought he'd ever be again. 

"I-it feels so good," he moaned, body shuddering around the other mans shaft.

Levi grunted, pulling out and pushing back int. "You're so," he said in between thrusts, "fucking tight!"

Eren was clenching around him, causing unbelievable friction. Never before had he fucked so tight, and it was a wonder, indescribably hot feeling, to be inside of his lover. He moved his hips quicker, thrusting in and out as he absorbed Eren. Watching him tremble with pleasure, seeing the boy's member hard and standing, made for a gift.

He really loved him, Levi thought as he fucked the boy. Every, single, part of him.

Eren was overcome by the feeling, being taken by Levi. He did love him, he loved him with everything, he always wanted to be with him, and being this close to him, he felt so complete, like he had found his other half. As his corporal thrust into him over and over, each time it forced and moan or a whimper out of Eren and he couldn't believe such lewd sounds were slipping past his very own lips, but he couldn't help himself.

"Heichou... Heichou!" he cried out to him again and again, wanting more, wanting this to last. But his heart was so full of love, and his body was so full of Levi's hard cock, he was pushed over the edge quickly to his second orgasm. He came against his own stomach, gasping and shuddering, as tears rolled down over his face.

Watching Eren spray himself with sperm sent the lance corporal over the edge, and he released his load with a groan, burying his member deep within as he released, his body aching with the pleasure. He couldn't remember ever coming with such vigor, but Eren's voice and body had enticed him so, and he had lost control.

Lying down next to Eren on the sofa, he pulled the younger male to cuddle him, holding him close. He stroke a hand through Eren's messy hair, and looked adoringly down at him. Their first time, he thought absentmindedly. Eren's first time overall.

"You did good," he said, knowing that Eren was a boy who desired to be noticed for his efforts.

Panting softly against Levi's neck as he tried to recover, with tears still at the corners of his eyes, he smiled at the words. He thought he had found true bliss being with him like this and being held in his arms. He curled up closer towards him, his own arms slipping around Levi in return.

He hoped they would have many more times like this together. He didn't know what he'd ever do if he ever lost Levi, he had become like a pillar of strength to him. He was irreplaceable, his heart belonged to him, and it always would.

"Heichou," he said with a dreamy sigh. "I love you..."

Tch, Levi thought instantly, such a cliché thing to say right after sex. He knew that already. Eren had proved it with his loyalty, with his support, with the way he would always admire him. The lance corporal had heard his confession already, he didn't need this.

Yet the words made his heart flutter. And through his skepticism, he felt it grown.

"I love you too, Eren," he said as he kissed his lover good night. 

He meant every word.


End file.
